Trial and Punishment
by Curvuto
Summary: Post DH shortly after the war. Lucius and Draco are on trial.
1. Chapter 1

**Usual Nitty Gritty - No claim to fame, don't own it or maybe I'll say I will so JK will sue me and I'll get to meet her!**

**PEOPLES!!**

**clarealexandrea - !!**

**Mistress Aya: The best beta ever!**

**Alia Lynn: The coolest ever!**

**Diakiaoshinsama - Finally read Curvuto, thank you!!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

Hopeless.

Despair.

An annoying pang of guilt kept gnawing at their very souls.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy felt all of this and many more indescribable emotions.

The dim light that was cast upon down on Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy made them look even more forlorn.

The grand high rise of seats on the Wizengamont looked very intimidating.

A dozen or so wizards and witches clothed in plum robes looked down on the guilty party with solemn faces betraying no emotion.

Elphias Doge had temporarily replaced Dumbledore on the seat of Chief Warlock.

Shacklebolt thought him worthy of the position after the wars and Doge's experiences had made him a valuable asset to the Ministry.

Percy Weasley had also earned interrogator privileges due to his immense work for the Ministry.

The Chief Warlock rose slowly with majestic dignity.

"We are here to convene the Trial of Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy."

Doge's voice resonated throughout the room, reinforcing the somber mood within.

Doge continued, "The two men before me are accused of war crimes that are not limited to: taking part in death eater activities, cavorting with the Dark One and torturing muggles."

Doge decided to try people as a family instead of individually, seeing as they had many war criminals to try.

Doge looked down upon the Malfoys. "What do you have to say for your selves?"

Lucius looked at Doge, "Nothing other than I do hope what happened at the final battle is taken into account."

Dodge looked thoughtful, "I have been informed of what Mr. Draco did for Ms. Granger."

Draco looked up at the sound of his name, but the stern look on Doge's face, made the hope quickly flee his face.

"And I have also been informed about your actions during the course of war, and the final moments."

Draco gave his father a quizzical look.

Lucius responded, "I am responsible for some of the information Snape received."

Draco looked surprised. **'I did not know that,' **he thought.

Doge recalled some things that were told to him about the final hours of battle.

"Your wife Narcissa saved Harry's life by lying to the Dark One."

Upon mentioning Harry, Doge seemed to lighten a little."So I believe it is fair to say, without her the war would have been lost."

Doge's voice went solemn at the end of his statement.

"Yes sir," Lucius said.

"And then you went into a fit of rage when Narcissa was struck down by Bellatrix, killing her and 5 death eaters."

Lucius gulped at hearing mention of that moment, "Yes sir, I was quite distraught."

Doge leaned over closer to the edge, "Is that why you suddenly flipped sides and started killing your own."

Lucius sighed heavily, the moment he saw Narcissa fall to the floor lifeless echoed in his mind.

Lucius looked at Doge, "The only thing that is mine is my family."

Lucius, still maintaining focus on Doge, cleared his throat as he tried to keep himself from losing his grip.

But the maniacally happy look in Bellatrix LaStrange was too much for him.

Lucius looked down in a vain effort to keep his tears hidden.

Doge oblivious to Lucius' emotion, continued to ask his question.

"Why did you switch?"

Lucius looked at Doge, who like others that gazed upon his face, were taken aback by the show of emotion on a seemingly heartless man.

"Because, I...realized...too late...the extent of my emotions."

Lucius was slowly losing his well kept demeanor, getting a little huffy with each passing word.

"And you...?" Doge's tone lightened to coax an answer from the man.

"Wanted to try and take from him what was taken from me." Lucius said shakily, trying to regain his composure.

Dodge sat back down, "I believe we have heard all we need to hear from you."

Lucius and Draco looked upon Elphias Doge with baited breath.

"You will be escorted outside the courtroom, and you will be returned when we reach our conclusion."

* * *

Lucius and Draco Malfoy both sat outside the court room for what seemed like hours and waited on what would become of them.

They were eventually lead back in and sat in the chairs before the Wizengamont.

Dodge stood up, apparent glee on his face.

"I have been given a very good suggestion that I will use as your punishment."

Lucius and Draco both gave a collective gulp.

"Death Eaters, as you well know, seek torture and kill muggles because they feel they are beneath them. So as your punishment..."

At this point, Doge was smiling.

"You both will be sentenced to marry muggles."

You could have heard the Malfoy's jaws drop a mile away.

"The stipulations of your sentence are as follows:

One month to attain muggle housing, until which you may not stay at Malfoy Manor.  
Even when housing is attained you will only use your manor occasionally.  
Three months to attain a viable relationship with a muggle. Muggle-borns are not permitted for they are magical beings.  
There is not a set limit on when marriage should take place, but after the three months, you will be required to check in after a year has passed. If you have not married, you will be required to give a good reason as to why not.

Doge then looked as if somebody magically affixed a candle to his head, "Until these requirements are met, you will immerse yourself in muggle culture. Limited magic, no flying and no apparation."

* * *

"I thought Potter said he was going to have them go easy on us!" Lucius vented after leaving the guest entrance of the Ministry.

"We could have gone to Azkaban." Draco mulled, the thought of which sent an involuntary shiver down his spine.

Lucius raised his eyebrows in agreement, but then furrowed them just as quickly and kicked a trashcan, releasing pent up rage.

"My bloodline is going to be TAINTED!" Lucius ranted angrily.

Draco looked at his at dad, "What?"

Lucius looked raving mad, gaining the attention of onlookers. "Is there anywhere we can go to discuss this further?"

Draco had a thought, but shook his head trying to get it out.

Lucius caught that. "What was it?" he snapped.

"You're not going to want to hear this," Draco said not meeting his father's angry gaze.

"We have no where to go, any thing else we own is NOT within walking distance, and I am NOT staying at the Leaky Cauldron…so please indulge me. What is your idea? Because I am FRESH OUT!"

"We could contact Granger?"

* * *

**Well, it's a little short but I wanted to have Hermione on a different chapter. Don't fret there's more to come!  
**

**I think the review button would be **

**right below this sentence! Press it!! **

**Please :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO IN THE HOUSE! Sorry I'm excited, I did alot of research for this chapter. If you lookon my profile you will 3 pictures that go with this story.

Also there will some **Curvuto **pictures as soon I find somebody to draw her for me!

So if any of your art people would like to draw my OC for me you'll get a permanent shout out on all my stories for here on out!

Mistress Aya - the coolest beta ever

clarealexandrea

Cyador

Emilie D

Lily Louisea

Kitty Bridgeta

No claim to fame...ok...(grumbles)

New!!

a href"thebookshelfportal."img src"i455./albums/qq273/Maaarius/advertdark.png" border"none"/a

Check it out!

**(Just a reminder, this conversation is happening after they have exited the Ministry but are standing nearby.)**

Lucius looked at his son with half disgust and half curiosity. "Granger? Why her?"

"She's the only person I know of that has any ties to the muggle world." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll find a way to contact Potter..."

Draco interrupted him, "Potter!"

"Draco do not interrupted me again!" Lucius yelled. Breathing out, Lucius continued, "We of all people show up unannounced on her door step, something unpleasant is liable to happen."

Draco nodded and turned back to the Ministry. Someone at the front desk of Ministry would have an owl to use. Lucius did not really want interaction with "the Granger girl". He still didn't know what to think with what happened that night at the fireplace, or why he had went along with it.

**

* * *

****Flashback**

Bella ordered Greybackto take the rest of the prisoners to the cellar. Bella pulled Hermione aside. "I want a word with this one." She giggled maniacally. Before Ron or Harry had a chance to utter one syllable, Bella had used the Cruciatus Curse on them as Greybackdragged their writhing bodies down to the cellar with the other prisoners.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. "Yes — yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco,

isn't it the Granger girl?" (This part pulled directly from HP7)

"I...don't...think so." Draco said standing by the fireplace, not looking directly at anybody. **'Why did I do that? I don't care!' he thought. **

Narcissa looked at her son oddly. "What Draco? This isn't the Granger girl?"

Draco glanced at his mother, "No ma'am."

Bella walked up to Narcissa. "I think it is."

Draco looked up at his psychotic aunt. **'I need to say something. Why? I really don't care about them. I really don't care about anybody right now.'**

"No it's not, Granger has..." **'Think Draco Think!'** "Ugly hair and blemishes on her face." Draco finished.

Hermione didn't portray any emotion, but her head snapped around.** 'What's he doing! I'm not ugly! Wait a minute! This doesn't seem right.'**

"This isn't Granger." Draco left it at that.

**'Maybe she'll say something when this is all over and you'll be free! Without them here, I'd have everything to my self! Let's keep going, Bella's not buying it. **

Draco hoped his father never learnt of what he was thinking, although looking out for ones self is a main Slytherin characteristic.

Lucius looked over at his son. Steam nearly came out of his ears.

**'What is this boy...'** It suddenly dawned on him.

**'Draco's trying to win a late favor with her. Apparently, Draco doesn't think so highly of the Dark Lord. I am not doubting The Dark Lord's ideals, but what if.'**

Lucius may have been in Slytherin, but that didn't mean he was not intelligent. Lucius walked forward. "I believe this girl is in Ravenclaw, Bellatrix."

Now Hermione was really confused but tried not to show it. **'What are they doing? They hate me!'**

Bella looked up at Lucius. She backed off a step from Hermione after that Lucius had voiced his opinion.

"What's your name girl!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Hermione quickly spat out, "Lisa! Lisa Turpin!"

Bella's balloon temporarily busted.

Lucius looked at _Lisa_**,**"Tell me, _Lisa_, why were you with Harry Potter?"

Hermione looked over at Lucius. "I was rescued by him."

"Oh." Lucius looked bored. "Greyback, take her down there with the rest of them!"

Greyback stood in the corner. "Can't I have her?"

"No! Do as you're told!" Lucius snapped.

**End Flash**

* * *

Lucius remembered he had gone along with Draco, because he did not want his son to bear any of Bella's wrath. He also knew something was going amiss, but couldn't quite pinpoint what. Things didn't seem to flow as well the closer they got to the end.

Trying to save one's skin was a big Slytherin trait. When Lucius had found out what Draco was thinking, by asking him questions about that night, it really didn't surprise him that much. He was still mad.

Lucius was so heavy in thought recalling events from the previous months, that he didn't hear Draco speak.

"Father...Father!"

Lucius snapped back to attention. "Yes?" He snapped rather than answered. "It took a couple of times sending owls back and forth, but I got directions to Granger's house."

"Let's have a look," Lucius said reaching for the paper Draco was holding.

"She doesn't live very close, does she?" Lucius asked while inwardly groaning at the thought of walking so far.

"It's the closest walk we'll have compared to where we live." Draco said trying to sound upbeat.

"Well let's go." Lucius said sighing.

(Check out my profile for a pic of the actual directions they used.)

The two Malfoys didn't like mingling with muggles on the street. Draco had noticed that a lot of them were dressed nicely. The people they passed gave them strange looks. Draco and Lucius would have fit in better without their robes, but they paid no mind to the onlookers. They crossed the road incorrectly at times and were yelled at by muggle drivers. Others decided to go faster and attempt to scare them while some did the right thing and stopped, giving pedestrians the right of way.

Draco and Lucius Malfoy finally reached their destination after a brisk 50 minute walk. They reached a sign that read, 'Queen Anne Street, WG1, City of Westminster.'

"Well which way? It looks like we came in the middle of it." Draco said, losing his temper due to being tired.

"What does that parchment say?" Lucius said getting annoyed by his son's antics. "Number 26." Lucius looked around at the buildings, but he didn't see anything helpful.

Draco, who looked around as well, suddenly shouted, "There's a 22!"

They arrived at Number 26. There was a micro yard in front, season flowers and a few petite shrubs on each side of a short walk to the front door. A decorative, fence and gate was in front, giving the front of the building a walled in, safe feeling.

"What does that girl's parents do for a living?" Lucius asked eyeing the luxurious house front.

"I'm not sure." Draco knew they were dentists, but had no idea what that meant.

The Malfoys proceeded through the gate and up the neatly kept walk.

Draco reached the front door and knocked.

Lucius stood back a couple of steps. Looking around the entrance while he waited on Hermione, he noticed a sign with a script font on the right side of the door.

'Friends: Go to Side Door. Tax Collectors: Go Away'

Draco smirked at the humorous sign and knocked again louder.

"Surely, she knows we're coming." Lucius said annoyed. Draco then looked below the sign at a white button.

Slowly, Draco pushed the button, not really sure what it did.

A sudden procession of bells went off inside the house. Both wizards gave a jump.

"What on earth?"

* * *

The door opened and a slightly flustered looking Hermione opened the door. Hermione looked a lot better than the last time the two saw her. Her hair was done back haphazardly. Apparently, she had run to the door as her breathing was heavy.

"Hi. Come on in." Hermione noticed the two wizards who were used riding their high horse**, **didn't look as put together as they normally did. Matter of fact, Draco looked quite worried. Lucius looked as though he was about to bust.

Hermione restrained her self from laughing as she beckoned them on inside. "So was it very difficult to get here?" Hermione asked as she led them back to her reception room.

Draco huffed, "If you call being yelled out and nearly ran over countless times no trouble."

Hermione stifled another laugh as she walked into the reception room and took a seat on the Queen Anne chair near the balcony. Harry was already sitting on the sofa.

"Hello there," Harry started, "Did you have much trouble?" he asked. Harry knew London was a big place and sometimes hard to navigate.

"The people operating those big..." Lucius mused trying find the right way to describe vehicles.

"Vehicles?"

"Yeah, they are always in a hurry and don't mind giving anyone else a hard time." Lucius frowned, thinking about the stupid vehicles, when Draco sat up.

"Why did you tell them not to let us apparate?" Draco asked.

Harry straightened up in his seat, "That was not my doing, my only suggestion was the second part of sentence. Doge and whoever he listened to must have come up with the rest of it."

Draco frowned snorted and rolled his eyes.

Hermione's pent up laughter was released, "It really can't be all that bad," she jested while laughing.

Draco looked over at Hermione. "You really are enjoying this aren't you?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes. Even when you have to stay here..."

Lucius stood up, "Stay here!"

Harry looked over at Lucius, "Wiltshire is a two hour drive from here and who knows if you will even be let in the front gate?"

Lucius smoothed his robes and sat back down. "I have..." But before he could continue, a loud noise came from outside the balcony.

"Claire's here." Harry said smiling.

Hermione brought a hand to her temple. "Not now."

* * *

The locked jiggled and the door leading to the balcony opened. A slender girl in a short cocktail dress walked in (picture day one dress on profile.)

"Hey roar roar!" Claire exclaimed as she strutted in Hermione's direction, Claire waved at Harry, "Hi there."

"Roar roar?" Draco asked. Claire turned her head to Draco, "Well Hi there." Claire said now walking towards him.

Draco looked slightly shocked, but smiled, "Hello." Claire then looked at Lucius, "Hello," She said with a little more flare than Hermione cared for.

Hermione then looked at Claire, "Claire, could you go in the kitchen and get everybody drinks please."

"Ok," Claire said looking at Hermione. She then turned back around to the Malfoys.

"What kind will you two be having?" Claire asked.

Lucius spoke up first, "What do have?"

"What would you like?" Claire asked smiling.

Lucius cleared his throat, "um..." Lucius unsure of what to ask for in the muggle world. "How about some firewhiskey?" Claire asked, giving a wink. Claire then looked around at Harry and Hermione, "I know what you two drink." Claire then left the room.

Draco looked at Hermione, "How does she know about firewhiskey?" Hermione not happy with Claire's entrance, went to get up but Harry held up his hand. "I'll go help." Harry barely keeping his laughter under control, left the room. Hermione sighed, "That is Claire, my cousin." "What!"Draco yelled. "About 5th cousin or so?" Lucius asked visably amused.

Hermione looked at him dead on, "First cousin actually."

Lucius tilted his head, "Why didn't she receive a letter?" Hermione replied, "Her magical ability wasn't as strong as mine."

Draco straighten up in his seat, "So she's a muggle?"

Hermione looked at Draco, thinking what he meant by that question. Then a look of hate came across her face. "Don't you.."

* * *

The door came open, "Drinks are here!" Claire said a sing song voice. Harry came behind her carrying his and Hermione's drinks. Claire sat the small silver tray on the table and presented Lucius and Draco with their firewhiskey. Harry then walked up and grabbed Claire's. "Here you go." He said smiling. "Thank you." Claire purred. She chose the seat between Draco and Lucius.

Draco was exchanging pleasantries with Claire, when Harry cleared his throat.

"Now, do you have any idea where you want to live?"

Claire, who was sipping her drink, "I can help." Hermione shot her a death-stare, Claire looked at her oddly, not knowing what she did to deserve it.

Harry wasn't even sure what Hermione's problem was today. He knew she didn't like them, but they had helped. They helped her at the fireplace, Narcissa helped him in the forest and a grief stricken Lucius helped them in the Great Hall. Although those incidents were for their own purposes, their actions still helped him immensely.

Harry spoke first, "How can you do that?"

Claire looked up from her drink, "I'm looking for a place of my own, and I can simply add the requirements of these two gentlemen." Hermione sputtered her drink at that remark. Claire looked at Hermione, "You're acting awfully strange today, Hermione." Claire remarked.

Hermione stood up, "You!" She pointed at Harry, "And You," now looking at Claire, "Know exactly WHY!" Hermione stormed out of the reception room without looking at anybody.

Claire sighed, "I haven't absolutely no idea what she is talking about." Claire grinned at Harry.

"I think I do, but that's not what I'm focusing on right now."

"Right," Claire said downing her drink. "Let's talk property."

Claire looked over at Lucius, "What budget are we talking about her?" "I have no budget." Lucius said smiling. Claire kept her jaw from dropping, "No budget?"

Lucius finished his drink, "No budget."

"I found the perfect place!" Claire exclaimed.

"What about for me?" Draco asked, leaning forward.

"I'll deal with you later." Lucius said curtly.

"Now Claire, please carry on." Claire spoke putting her hand on her chest, "It is the MOST gorgeous property I have EVER seen."

Harry butted in, "How did you find this place?"

Claire recovered from her slight bout of vapors, "I was tired of looking for normal property and started looking for extravagant ones."

"Like you do." Harry said with a confused smile.

"Well I while I was looking at the extravagant ones, I actually found one in my range!" Claire bounced once in her chair.

"Apparently its quite a find." Draco said looking straight at Claire. Claire looked over at Draco, "I suppose."

Harry cleared his throat, "Well when can we arrange something?" Claire looked back at Harry, "I'm going tomorrow to view mine, in the mean time, you two need to clothes shopping."

Lucius looked at Claire, "I have many fine clothes." He said snidely.

Claire looked over at Lucius, that famous Granger scowl on her face, "You need Muggle clothes, so you blend in." Claire said patronizing the older Malfoy.

**'I'm getting tired of this.'**Thought Harry, who cleared his throat to try and keep Lucius from arguing with Claire, though Claire would probablywin. Hermione always seems to win arguments with everybody, her first cousin wasn't much different.

"Now, let me go collect Hermione and I'll just be a minute." Harry got up and went to leave. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone." Harry said as he left the room.

* * *

Claire only scored a 17 on the Mary Sue test, and that's with everything I have planned plugged in the test. I was afraid it would be more.

Everybody can have some chocolate frogs and some every flavor beans!!

So visit my profile for updated information on both stories I am currently writing as well as pictures that go with this story!

Review please! Don't just add me to your alerts. I love it when you do that, but it wouldn't be so hard '_bottom lip quivers'_ to add a few nice words. :)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's short but I want the dinner on a separate chapter.

If anybody has some ideas to spice it up a little leave it in your review and I'll see about adding it in!

Thanks to the following people!

Mistress Aya - the coolest beta ever

clarealexandrea

Cyador

Emilie D

Lily Louisea

Kitty Bridgeta

Not mine Not mine Not mine (like Phoebe's shoes on Friends the time she kept getting money)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry went to the kitchen to find Hermione standing by the sink.

"What is going on?" Hermione demanded rather than asked.

Harry walked up closer. "She doesn't know them the way we do."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and besides, she acts that way towards anybody with money." Hermione was steamed.

Harry was taken aback. "Hey, she's not like that."

"The interworkings of Claire's mind are not what we're talking about," Hermione said in a slightly calmer voice. "What is going on between you and Claire?"

Harry looked confused, so Hermione elaborated. "I saw you two snoggingby the side door yesterday."

"Oh…that." Harry looked caught. He then defended himself by saying, "That was just a bit of fun."

"Fun? Fun?" Hermione's tone rose with each word. "Am I just a piece of fun?"

"No, you're my best friend," Harry replied calmly. He wanted to keep this under control.

"Best friends don't behave the way we have the past couple of months," Hermione said without looking at him.

"That's called best friends with benefits." Harry smirked a little.

Hermione was furious. "What!"

"After everything we've…" Harry was cut off by Hermione yelling at him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile in the hallway, Claire decided to just lead everybody to the front door. She had planned a few stops to make. It was early afternoon and they had plenty of time to complete some of them.

The group of threehad heard every word being said right by the kitchen door. Claire was looking at the ceiling trying to hold back a smile. When the snogging part came up and the two blonds snickered, Claire simply shrugged her shoulders while examining the hallway.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Don't give me that! I had no idea you were playing me." Hermione looked angry and hurt.

Harry tried to maintain his cool, but he was getting annoyed. "We never officially called us anything. We don't even go out to dinner or lunch without your parents."

Hermione looked confused. "What?"

"I wasn't aware we were dating which means we can't be exclusive."

Hermione looked offended. "Did you ever think to ask?!"

"Did you?"

"How many other people…" She was cut off by Harry losing his lid.

"None of your business who else there is! You are my best friend, not my girlfriend! I have been Adava Kedvraed two times! I've been abused, beaten and _possessed_ for crying out loud! _and_ I've lived through _all of that_!"Harry stopped to catch his breath, which he had been holding apparently.

"I defeated Voldemort and countless followers. I could go on, but I don't think I should have to! You were there since first year!" Harry finished in a calmer voice, "All I want now is to relax and have fun. For the first time in my life I can live a normal life and I plan to enjoy it. I'm not being mean on purpose, but that ticked me off."

Hermione looked up at Harry. Half of her was just as ticked off as he was, while the other half was apologetic. "We never discuss anything did we?"

"No, we didn't. We never even asked the other out. I think I'd remember that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I should think so."

Harry sighed. "Are we done? I think Claire is waiting with the Malfoy's by the door."

Hermione looked murderous. "Claire is the by the FRONT door with them!"

Harry looked scared. "Yes. They came up behind me when I stepped in here to get you. I thought I was just going to pop in and say we're ready, not have an all out brawl with you."

"GET OUT!" Hermione yelled, while fighting back tears. "YOU are the most...AGH!!" Hermione started fidgeting, trying to not say anything she'd regret.

"Calm down. If you were that worried we would have put spells up."

Hermione looked at him like he grew a second head.

"You know what a nosy bugger Claire is and Draco is no better. You can't do anything around them without seeing or finding out." Harry finished.

"Just go on. I don't want to shop today." Hermione said walking past Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry didn't want to end on that note, but she gave him no choice.

Harry walked out to Claire with a confused look on her face.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"Do I care about what just happened? I mean, the first bit was about me, but then it turned into just you two," Claire said, looking in the direction of the stairs.

Harry ran a hand over his face. "You are a special duck."

Claire smiled. "I like chickens Eddy." Harry cracked up. The other two people looked very confused.

"What did she say?" Lucius asked.

Harry looked over at him. "TV show quote. Don't worry about it."

"Are we done? Is she coming?" Claire asked, bouncing on her heels.

"Yes, and no," Harry responded, hoping to confuse her, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Ok then. Bernard's is a left turn and five minute walk from here," Claire said completely forgetting the situation that just happened.

Lucius opened the front door. "Lead the way, Claire."

Claire smiled at him. The other two boys rolled their eyes and followed them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The group walked in Bernard's and were immediately greeted by a flamboyant young man in a shirt and dress slacks.

"Hello Alyssia! How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

Harry was interrupted by his phone ringing. "I'll be right back."

Alyssia greeted the man with pecks on the cheek. "Marvelous. I need these two gentlemen outfitted."

Bernard did a gracious bow and replied, "Do your thing Miss Alyssia."

Alyssia stood back and appraised Lucius with a good eye.

"Ninety-two kilograms; one-hundred ninety centimeters height; ninety-six centimeter waist; one-hundred eleven centimeters inseam and a 10.5 shoe size."

Harry, having seen her do this on many occasions, was still amazed at her ability to guess somebody's correct size.

Lucius and Draco looked at her slack jawed.Lucius regained his composure quickly and reprimanded Draco, "Draco quit letting flies in."

Claire looked at them smugly. "I do fashion for a living."

"You do your job very well," Lucius said with a pleased expression replacing the one of shock.

"Thank you," Claire said. "Now, for junior," she said looking Draco up and down.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" Draco smugly asked.

Claire looked at Draco. "Go wait outside."

"What?" Draco looked appalled.

Draco was about to reply when Lucius looked at his son, "Son, go outside before I join you."

Draco reluctantly walked outside.

Claire scoffed. "He is such a child!" She looked at Bernard. "If you are quite done watching us, maybe you can go get the clothes he needs."

Bernard walked off quickly. Lucius smirked. "You handled that well."

Claire turned to him. "I'd say the same thing about earlier. Were you really going to spank him?"

"The last time I had to do that was the summer before his fifth year." Lucius said, looking amused.

Claire exploded in laughter. "I've never been spanked!"

Surprised, Lucius responded, "You never misbehaved?"

Claire calmed. "Oh I've missed behaved a few times when I was younger, but my dad was more creative."

"How so?" Lucius asked, intrigued at what was more effective and satisfying than swatting insolence away with a cane.

"For instance, he would tell me to stand in the middle of the room and raise my arms above my head. If I moved an inch for the next ten minutes, he started the clock over."

Lucius looked amazed. **'Who knew muggles could be so strict with their children?'**

Claire judged his expression. "That look is that same reason nobody ever wanted to sleep over at my house." Claire smiled as Bernard brought some shirts.

"Where did the other two go?" Bernard asked looking around the store.

Claire responded, "They had phone calls."

Bernard completely forgot and gave a shirt to Lucius. "Here try this on."

Lucius looked down at the shirt, and then up at Bernard. "Don't I have a dressing room to use?"

Bernard half heartedly said, "You can go in the back of the store, but I generally don't have personal fittings."

Begrudgingly, Lucius walked to the back counter and almost through the storage door, when a voice called to him.

"Employees only through that door."

Bernard sounded too happy for his taste. Ss he stood to the side and undid the buttons on his vest, he heard a girl laugh.

"You are so bad Bernard," Claire said, laughing as Bernard was craning his neck to check on Lucius' process.

Lucius looked up from undoing his own shirt to see the man straining to see without being seen. He swiftly turned his back on him.

Bernard swore and snapped his fingers. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Lucius was satisfied with his shirt, thinking it was nice quality for muggle clothing. "I'll need some cufflinks." Lucius said flatly, not liking the man waiting on him.

Bringing a tray with a wide selection Bernard asked, "Would we like to try some pants today?"

'**Be glad I don't have a wand,'** Lucius thought fuming. "The shirt will be all for today."

Bernard, looking like a sad puppy, returned the tray to the back counter and began to ring the man out.

Claire went back there to speak to Bernard once more. "Lucius do you have 44 pounds?"

Lucius looked over at her like she spoke Greek. "Excuse me?"

Claire waved him off. "Put it on my account."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Walking out of the store, Claire handed the bag to Lucius. "How do you expect to go shopping without any money?"

Draco stopped walking. He was laughing so hard, while Claire stood, trying to figure out what happened.

Harry walked up. "What did I miss?" Harry asked smiling, although it looked like he wasn't feeling well.

Lucius glared at Harry and then looked at Claire. "What was _that_ in there?

Claire starting laughing, "Bernard likes his cus--_(snicker) _customers." Claire looked at Lucius with a straight face. "Well galleons won't do you any good here. Can you get some converted now?" she asked, looking at him, and then at Harry.

Lucius studied the odd girl for a moment. "You can't go to Diagon Alley, yet," Lucius said, mainly to himself.

"We can go now, if you don't mind riding in a car," Harry said, inwardly laughing at the thought of Lucius Malfoy in a vehicle.

Claire, who was looking at store display, snapped her head around, "Yet? What do you mean yet?"

Harry walked towards Claire. "Go get ready and I'll take everybody to The Promenade tonight." Harry smiled hoping this would get her to forget what Lucius has just said.

But there was no such luck, as Claire squealed with delight. "Certainly, and we can discuss what he meant later as well."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry and Lucius arrived at The Leaky Cauldron faster than they expected. Harry was happy rush traffic hadn't started yet, though Lucius looked uneasy.

"You alright there?" Harry asked, as Lucius passed off holding his stomach as straightened his vest.

"I'm fine. Will those two behave themselves while we're gone?" Lucius was more worried about Draco getting the fire beat out of him. The girl was still a Granger when it came to temper.

"Draco went back to Hermione's and I know Claire went to her home to change for tonight, so they won't even be together…until we get back," Harry said, slightly smiling.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

As they reached Gringott's bank, both men were ignored the odd stares and comments about them.

Harry spoke to Lucius before they went in. "The exchange rate is about one galleon to four pounds."

Lucius' face brightened at the thought of his fortune being multiplied by four, then it dropped when the realization that it was muggle money came to him. "What is it?" Lucius asked Harry, who seemed to be contemplating something.

"I'm trying to think of how much it'll cost you. How much do you plan to spend on a house?"

"What is the price of the one Claire had in mind?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not sure about that, but if she picked it out then it is definitely going to be pricey," Harry replied. "I wouldn't say you need any more than…"

"Two million galleons?" Lucius' calm features looked as though he just asked for the sugar, instead of a seemingly monumental amount of money.

"That's eight million pounds!" Harry said astonished.

"Yes, it is. Just think of what all you could do with that," Lucius replied coolly.

"Ok, then let's go," Harry said as they both walked in the front door.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((


End file.
